Scalpels
by Vanamo
Summary: Thirteen stormed out of the doctor's lounge, breathing heavily.


Thirteen stormed out of the doctor's lounge, breathing heavily. She was so pissed off that she didn't watch where she was going and slammed right into Cameron, sending them both tumbling.

"Thirteen, watch where you're going!" Cameron shouted as they tried to untangle body parts and make sure nothing was broken from the force of their collision.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Do you know where a fucking medical cart is?"

"Language," What was with her today? She hadn't even apologized. "If Cuddy hears you talking like that she'll send you packing. Why do you need to know?"

"I need a scalpel. Like, right now!" Thirteen said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Why?" Cameron asked, confused. The only reason she would need a scalpel for herself was – oh, god. Was Thirteen cutting? But then why would she make it so obvious? "Hey, look at me." She grabbed Thirteen's jaw.

Her pupils were dilated! "Thirteen, are you _high_?

"I'm pissed off! Tell me where the medical cart is!" Thirteen yelled. Cameron reluctantly pointed down the hall to her right. Thirteen took off. In her haste, she dropped the pile of papers she had been clenching.

Cameron groaned before bending them down to pick them up. Thirteen needed to be kept on a leash, and she mentally smacked herself for thinking that was hot.

"Manuscript of 'Connections between Genetic Disorders and Evolutionary Progress' by Dr. Sharon Prince," Cameron muttered to herself. Dr. Prince worked at Mount Sinai in New York as a neurologist, right? She had heard Foreman mention him a few times, something about a new paper. Was this it? Cameron scanned the first few pages and came to a list of co-writers. Oh, damn.

"Thirteen!" Thirteen had just finished relocking the medical cart, a large scalpel clutched in her hand. "What are you doing?!" She shouted after her as Thirteen ran down the stairs.

"Something that should have been done ages ago!" Thirteen's voice echoed in the stairwell as she reached the top of the parking garage.

"Thirteen, suicide isn't the answer!" Cameron shouted, despite being totally out of breath. She made it to the top and looked around desperately. "Thirteen! Oh my god, REMY!" She didn't see her!

"What?" Thirteen's head popped up right in front of her.

Cameron all but tackled her, pinning her against a silver Lexus. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, don't EVER scare me like that again!" The blonde sobbed, her arms so tightly wrapped around Thirteen that the younger doctor could barely breathe.

"C-Cameron!" She managed.

"Sorry," Cameron loosened her grip slightly. "Oh my god, I thought you had…" Now she was crying all over Remy's shirt.

"Cameron, can you let go so I can explain?" Thirteen asked, still having a little trouble breathing. Cameron nodded weakly.

The brunette held her shoulders firmly. "I was _not_ going to kill myself. I found out that Foreman was helping write a paper on a list of genetic diseases, including Huntington's, saying that they were actually evolutions that people developed during the Ice Age! So basically, he's been a total hypocrite for the past year to me _while _sleeping with me! So I was slashing his tires, dumping the contents of his locker in the dumpster, erased his blackberry, and burning all the clothes he has at my place. I'm not high, I'm not suicidal, or whatever else you thought. Ok?" Her tone became surprisingly soft at the end, seeing how vulnerable Cameron looked.

"I-I just t-thought that- oh my god, Remy, I've never b-been so scared in my life." Thirteen pulled her down to the dirty parking garage ground and hugged her.

"It's alright. I'm alright. Don't read into things so much, Allison. It's all alright, okay?" She shushed Cameron down from a full on tear fest down to the occasional hiccup over the course of ten minutes.

"So scalpels slash tires?" Cameron asked quietly.

"Apparently," Damn. She should have done that to Chase last week.

* * *

I bet all you nasty minded people thought this would be totally different from the summary XD. So that book and my biology teacher actually inspired this, yay for more venting. My friends already plan to egg her car.


End file.
